2012-11-29 - Nesting
Wonder Woman is having one of her rare moments of relaxation. Sitting within the training area, to the side, she is centering herself. A half dozen flickering candles are set about her, and she is meditating, wearing a long, flowing robe as gentle music plays. A lyre. Natu checks in the computer system to where Wonder Woman is located. She then heads to the training area. She still wants to speak with Superman, but has not been able to arrange it just yet. Still, she needs to make a decision. The training doro opens and she walks in, searching for Diana. She finds her in a cleared off area with the candles and music. Natu walks over there, a light click of her boot heels on the floor to announce her presence. Wonder Woman opens her eyes as you approach, "Greetings Natu, is there something I can do for you." The music ends then, and Diana goes to blow out the candles gently then as you approach, "Do you require my assistance then?" Regardless, it seems her time for meditation is over, and duty shall call her again. Natu looks contrite for a moment, "I apologize for disturbing you Wonder Woman." She then bows her head respectfully. "There were potentially two items I wished to converse with you upon. Your team has been very kind to me by providing me a temporary place to stay, but it appears most of the Skrull invasion has been stopped. My immediate stay here is no longer needed here." Wonder Woman nods over at Natu and smiles, "Thank you. It has been a pleasure having your assistance, and I hope to encounter you again under better circumstances. You will always be welcome here on Earth." She understands that the Green lantern Corps must protect the entire galaxy, not merely just one planet. Natu then takes a deep breath then, "I live on Oa...I visit my homeworld to occasionally run a free clinic and of course I patrol my district and respond to emergencies in the galaxies." She shakes her head, "Forgive me, I am going about this incorrectly." She then lifts her chin slightly upward. "I want to make a home on Earth. I understand there is fear and distrust here for me, but it is a fraction of what it is like on my world that prevents me from living there. This world is also close to my own in some important ways, and I have come to care for it. I also believe I have something to offer this world in exchange." Wonder Woman nods over at you and smiles, "Of course." She amends, "Then the League would accept your presence here and do what we can to assist." She goes on and smiles, "Would you require our assistance with preparing a cover identity then to help acclimiate you and funding? And welcome to Earth now." She gets up and gives a light bow, "Would you care to join me for some tea then?" A blink at that, and then a slight smile on Natu's lips. "Thank you," she says softly and sincerely. She returns with a very slight bow, as if not used to the motion too much. Then she says, "I am very...red," a slight smile still there, "No secret identity for me. However...I wish to apply for a job, and I will need references." And that smile becomes a little wider. "And of course, offer my services to the Justice League not as an official Green Lantern, but because this world would now become a second home to me." Wonder Woman nods over at you and smiles, "Of course." She goes on, "However, many of the League members have available facilities for concealing identities when necessary, via such things as prosthetics or holograms. Should you wish to use them to experience what life is over like for a human then, we would be willing to work iwth you. And welcome to Earth, friend Natu." "I shall consider it," Natu explains. Though she can hide her own identity with the use of the ring. She then looks a little more serious now, "How should I provide contact information for you as a reference?" And furthermore, "Also, if acceptable, I would like to officially offer my membership to the Justice League, not just for emergencies. I want to know, your team can depend on me. I understand we have had our disagreements in the past in how to handle the Skrull, and my strong convictions can make things...difficult at times. But I would still like to truly assist, not just for ER." Emergency Response. Wonder Woman considers over then, "You can merely put that you are a friend of the League then, and that our public affairs office can be contacted if we are required to give feedback on you, and that you are an associate of us." She smiles over at you, "And we will accept your offer. Such things will be discussed among the rest of the team." Diana explains, "We vote on the acceptance of new members before approving them, and I would not wish to preemptively promise such things, though I doubt none would have any issue of your association given your valiance in defending our home." Natu moves to offer you a white gloved hand. "Again, thank you. I seem to be saying that a lot to you lately, from believing in me to showing me chocolate. For showing me warmth and acceptance after disagreements, and...for simply being you." The respect is there, though the two of you are far from the most agreement at certain times and situations...the honest respect is certainly there. Wonder Woman smiles, "You are welcome, Natu. I hope that this association turns productive, and that we remain friends and allies for those better times, not merely the crisis." Wonder Woman shakes the hand then. She's not the hugging time. Quite yet. Neither is Natu really. But she nods once quickly after a firm handshake. "Certainly. I will now go submit that resume I have been putting off." She then steps back. Again, I apologize for the interruption, but I appreciate your time and consideration." A slight smile once more, before Natu moves to dismiss herself silently. Wonder Woman smiles over at you as you depart, "There is no harm. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. And I hope we both will have much to gain from it." And besides, now she is needed more than likely for her duties.